The Poet
by Kiyoko-kun
Summary: Riku hated poetry. He hated anything to do with the flowery writings of love and sunset, instead choosing to believe that with his feet firmly planted on the ground, he couldn't get stars in his eyes.


_**Claimer:**_I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer:**_ I, unfortunately, do not own Kingdom Hearts.

_**Plot: **_Riku has a crush on Sora. The best way to break the ice? By poem of course.

WARNING! THIS IS AS OLD AS DIRT, AND NOT EDITED.

_________________

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue, _

_I just want you to know, _

_That I love you._

Riku grumbled and crumpled the paper up, throwing it into the trash. It bounced off the growing mountain of paper in the trash and landed on the ground, joining the other pieces. Seventeen poems he had written. Seventeen failed attempts at writing poetry. Riku hated poetry. He hated anything to do with the flowery writings of love and sunset, instead choosing to believe that with his feet firmly planted on the ground, he couldn't get stars in his eyes.

Oh how wrong he had been.

If only he had known that with your planted feet firmly on the ground, it was easier to fall. So much easier. Riku's slow demise had began simply, and though he didn't admit it, poetically. He hated it, but here it was, staring him in the face, as subtle as a nuclear bomb.

Love.

Riku groaned louder and let his head fall down to the wooden desk he was sitting at, letting the satisfying thump of his head on wood echo through the room. He was irrevocably, irreversibly, undeniably...in love. Riku couldn't even look at the color blue anymore with out releasing one of the love-struck sighs he used to make so much fun of.

It all started with the eyes.

_____________________________

It was the first day of school, and Riku was already bored. Yeah, he was super excited for this year to get started. With a roll of eyes at his own sarcasm, Riku walked from the auditorium where they were doing new students introductions to where one of the cooler teachers of the school, Mr. Strife, was talking to a spiky haired new kid. Or...at least, Riku thought he was new, because he hadn't ever seen him before.

Which...didn't mean much, considering Riku never paid attention to anyone at this stupid school.

Riku stepped up to Mr. Strife and stood at his side, waiting for him to stop talking so he could see how much homework he could get out of this year. Riku let his eyes roam, looking at everything and anything but this stranger talking to one of the coolest teachers in this school.

Which, if Riku really thought about it, was strange. Getting Mr. Strife to talk in and of itself was a miracle. Riku pondered it for a moment, then jerked back into the present when he heard his name.

"...Riku will show you around Sora. I'll see you later."

Riku turned just as Mr. Strife was walking away, catching an eyeful of the strangers...well, eyes. They were as blue as the sky on a picture perfect day, with as much depth as the ocean. Riku was sucked in and enveloped in a warmth that was gentle and hot all at the same time. It was like standing outside on a sunny day without a shirt. Comforting and hot.

That's when Riku fell.

_____________________

Months later, and Riku still couldn't seem to get over the eyes. Those blue, loving eyes he just couldn't get enough of. With another groan, Riku thumped his head against his the wood again. A soft, warm chuckle floated through the room, and Riku raised his head. The blue, laughing eyes that filled his vision made Riku just want to thump his head against the wood again. Instead he smoothed back his hair and looked up.

"Sora." He said. Sora chuckled and came a little closer, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"That's my name. Riku, what were you doing?" Riku managed a cool smirk and smoothed back his hair back once more.

"Banging my head up against the wood. Obviously." Cool smirk, check. Cool hair, check. Cool saying...not so much. Sora smiled and shook his head, going to the wastebasket and picking up one of the disposed papers. Riku's face went even paler, and he lurched towards the paper, but Sora evaded Riku's attempts.

"What's this Ri-ku?" Sora said in that way that made shivers rack down Riku's spine. Riku ignored them and jumped at Sora once more.

"Nothing Sora, just give them back!" Riku said, realizing which one Sora held in his hands. Sora just chuckled and dodged the attack, opening the paper and reading it. Riku stopped, chewing on his lip. The words on the paper echoed in his head with a finality that was close to death. It was the first one Riku had ever written, and it was just a simple letter.

_Dear Sora,_

_We've been friends for a long time now, and I...I've realized something. I...I've come to realize that every time I look at you, my heart speeds up and I think it's going to burst out of my chest. Every time I look into your eyes, I fall just a little more. I guess, I guess what I'm trying to say is..._

_Sora, I love you._

Sora looked up, eyes wide, and Riku closed his, afraid of what he might see in those wonderfully blue depths. A rustle of cloth and some footsteps later, and Riku had thought Sora had left. Then he felt a warm hand on his cheek, causing him to open his eyes. Sora had a smile on his face that made Riku's breath catch, and the emotions running through Sora's eyes....

"Riku, why didn't you tell me?" Riku stared at Sora as if he had lost his mind. Why didn't he tell him? Sora was a god in Riku's eyes. Kind to everyone, generous, beautiful, warm, giving and never said a mean thing about anyone behind, or in front of their face. How did Riku even stand a chance? How could he ever stand a cha-

Riku's thoughts stuttered to a stop one warm, chapped lips claimed his, gently begging for a response. This couldn't be happening. There was no way. Riku's mind must be playing cruel, cruel delusions on him, because even his eyes saw Sora kissing him gently, those eyes Riku had come to love closed shut.

If this was a delusion, Riku was never going to let go. Wrapping his arms around Sora tightly, Riku gave everything he had into the kiss. Every frustration at not being able to do this sooner, every heart pounding smile he had received.

It was over too soon. When Riku opened his eyes, he saw Sora, eyes closed, lips deliciously kiss swollen. Riku rested his forehead on Sora's and closed his eyes.

No words were spoken. The silence between them told Riku more than words would have. Sora loved him too. He would be there forever.

That would be enough time to get this 'love' thing right.

___________________

_**Oh God. I think this is against the law of fluff. Kitty-babe, this is just for you. So much love. *snort*. Well, you guys know what to do, Rate and Review.**_

_**Kiyoko-kun.**_


End file.
